Sweatshirt
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Yuugi falls asleep in Yami's sweatshirt the night before he's due back from the afterlife. Yaoi, puzzleshipping, oneshot.


Hey guys! It's been MUCH too long since I've posted a oneshot, and this idea would NOT leave me alone. I have a really really LONG oneshot coming up as a Christmas present to all of you and I should be working on that, (my first ever mobiumshipping) but the plot bunnies tied me up ;-) well, enjoy. Please review and check out my other stuff if you like this!

I don't own YuGiOh!

Yuugi yawned, tiredness almost overcoming his body. He was slightly exhausted after such a long day of running around with everybody, making preparations for Yami to come back.  
Yami had been gone for two whole months, something that he had been having trouble with. Then again, it was much better than what he'd originally presumed, that Yami would be gone for the rest of his life. Yami had spoken to the gods and struck up a deal with them, so that he could come back as his own person, but he had to preform a task for them first. After that, they would grant him a body. Imagine how excited Yuugi had been when he'd received a phone call from Yami, announcing that it was all finally over and he'd be arriving at nine o'clock in the morning the very next day.  
Still, waiting had been the most difficult part. He wanted the spirit here, with his own body, so they could touch and feel each other. So that they could start their lives and get back to being best friends. He didn't want this separation between them to grow any larger than it already was. He missed his Yami.  
Of course, Yami didn't feel exactly the same way as him. Yuugi felt towards Yami a little more than just friendship, and that was something that he'd have to deal with on his own. He wasn't going to bring Yami down with his little crush; he figured that it would bother his Mou Hitori No Boku. It didn't matter, he'd get over it eventually.  
Though, he knew in his heart that that wasn't possible. He loved the spirit. Even if he himself was too stubborn to admit it out loud.  
He glanced around for it, blushing slightly. He knew he couldn't sleep without it.  
He ruffled up his bed sheets, moved his pillows and jumped onto his bed, rooting around and looking for the article of clothing. He hung off the edge of the bed, his hair spikes sagging upward slightly as he assessed the situation underneath his bed. He spotted it and reached a short hand forward to grab the large sweatshirt, hugging it close and inhaling deeply. Aaah, it still held some of Yami's scent.  
Yuugi had been sleeping in Yami's sweatshirt every night since he left. He knew that it was childish and stupid, but he just couldn't break the habit. He figured that the need would go away once Yami was back, but for now... He just needed to feel like Yami was there with him.  
He reached over and set his alarm for eight, which would give him plenty of time to get ready for seeing Yami again.  
Slipping on the sweatshirt, he could almost imagine that Yami was here, holding him in his arms. Yami's scent washed over him and seemed to lull him into a sense of security as he snuggled into his pillow. He didn't even need to use blankets; the oversized sweatshirt kept him warm enough.

Yami walked through Yuugi's house, a smile gracing his face. He'd told Yuugi that he wouldn't be there until nine, but that was a small lie. He wanted to talk to Yuugi before he saw everyone else. He had something he had to say.  
So, here it was, seven o'clock in the morning, and he was walking up to Yuugi's room. Luckily, his grandfather had been awake to let Yami in.  
Yuugi's door creaked slightly as Yami went in, and he apprehensively scanned the room for Yuugi.  
A small smile graced his face as he saw Yuugi sleeping soundly, his face peaceful. He was in an oversized garment that accented his small physique, and everything about him screamed adorable.  
"Aibou?" Yami asked apprehensively, tentatively stepping into the room. He closed the door behind himself, hoping for some privacy.

In his sleep, Yuugi stirred. He heard Yami's voice whisper his name, but that was not uncommon for his dreams. He sighed and turned over, stretching again.  
However, soon after, he felt a sinking weight on his bed, and the voice repeated itself. "Aibou?"  
Yuugi's eye slowly came open, his vision momentarily blurred before focussing on the figure sitting at the end of his bed with a lopsided grin.  
"Is that my sweatshirt?" Yami asked, giving a small chuckle. Yuugi's face turned beat red and he sat up straight, glancing at his alarm clock. What?! Why was Yami here? It was only seven!  
"Mou Hitori No Boku? You're back early!" He exclaimed with a small laugh. "Nobody else will be here for another hour." He commented, attempting to change the subject.  
"You didn't answer my question." Yami said simply. Yuugi's eyes drifted down, suddenly finding the pattern of his bed VERY interesting.  
"Yes." Yuugi admitted sheepishly, knowing that lying would be futile. Yami laughed, and suddenly, Yuugi felt himself being pulled up into a big, warm hug.  
"You're too adorable, aibou." Yami laughed. Yuugi's blush became even brighter as he let out a very unmanly shriek of surprise.  
"Y-Yami! Why are you early?" Yuugi asked, it having just now occurred to him to ask. He was now situated snugly on Yami's lap, giving him a perfect view of the doubt that flickered in his other half's eyes.  
"I need to talk to you. There's... There's something I need to tell you." Yami stated.  
"What is it?" Yuugi asked, noticing the slight quiver in his other half's voice.  
Yami gave a deep sigh and he closed his eyes tightly.  
"I-Part of my agreement to come back was a deal with the gods to admit to you something I've been holding back. That two months wasn't some great mission, it was me working up the courage to talk to you." Yami said, pausing. Yuugi waited patiently for him to continue, apprehensive.  
Yami's eyes snapped open, and they burned with some unidentified emotion. Yuugi felt their mind link reconnect, and he was suddenly flooded with emotion. He let out a light gasp.  
"I love you."  
Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise. Yami... Loved him?  
"Y-You... LOVE me?" He asked for clarification. Yami clenched his teeth and looked away, not wanting to have to face the rest of Yuugi's reaction. He didn't see the smile stretch itself across Yuugi's face.  
"I-"  
"Please don't. I'm sorry I had to tell you, I know you're probably disgusted..."  
"Mou Hitori No Boku," he started, reaching up and turning Yami's face back towards his. "I love you, too."  
Yami's eyes widened, and things became silent.  
"You... You like me, too?" He asked, somewhat in shock. "Really?"  
"Yes, I have for a long, long time." Yuugi clarified, a smile plastering itself across his face. This just seemed too good to be true.  
"Yuugi." Yami breathed, smiling. Yuugi put a finger on Yami's lips, stopping him from saying anything more.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Yuugi requested, moving his hand. Yami leaned in and pressed their lips together slowly, feeling every inch of Yuugi's skin on his and savoring the feeling. Yuugi felt goosebumps rose on his body and savoured the spike of adrenaline and pleasure that was seeming to take over his mind. He was so happy.  
He wrapped his hands around Yami's neck to bring them closer.  
Finally, they broke apart, both of them panting from the intensity of the kiss. They gazed lovingly into one another's eyes, the gaze reinforcing the fact that this was really happening. A slow smile spread across Yuugi's face.  
"So, I'm your boyfriend now?" He asked. Yami shook his head yes, a smile breaking across his face, too.  
"If you'll have me, I guess you are."  
"Of course."  
"Hey Yuugi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"


End file.
